Give In To Me
by Witty Spice
Summary: Dean finally gives in to Bella. Delicious times! Rated M for lemons.


**This is my first time writing a story. I wanted to start with something easy, so short and smutty it is! Let me know what you think. I plan on writing another - longer and less dirty - story soon :)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Supernatural OR Twilight. **

"I'm heading to local library; see if I can find something to help our case. Need anything while I'm out?" Sam asks. "Dean? Bella?"

I snap out of my daydream involving a certain brown haired, green eyed God, glancing to make sure he's still dialed into the computer. "Huh? Sorry. No, I'm good, Sam. Thanks" I smile.

Deans grunts out a "No.", barely acknowledging his brother.

After the door closes behind Sam, I stand and stretch, moaning a little as my back pops.

Dean sighs and closes the lid on his laptop, standing up to grab a beer from the fridge. He twists the top off and takes a long swig. I watch his throat as he drinks and suddenly I can't stand it anymore.

"Dean?" I step forward, toes almost touching. I look up at him and take a deep, nervous breath, straightening my long auburn locks.

He cocks his head to the side and smirks, "What is it, Bella?" he says gruffly. He knows what I'm going to ask. It's not the first time. It also wouldn't be the first time he turned me down either, always afraid to ruin our friendship.

"Please kiss me," I beg. I widen my brown eyes, pleading with him to give in this time.

He looks down and exhales. "Bella…you're making this very, very hard for me."

"Please Dean," licking my lips, I stare at his. "I can't stand it any longer."

He looks as if he's in pain, furrowing his brow and watching my lips, until he finally breaks. Lowering his mouth to mine, I'm surprised at the sudden spark of electricity running through my veins. I grip the shirt at his waist, the feel of his warm skin underneath making me moan against his lips. When he opens his mouth to breathe, I slip my tongue in a little, caressing the tip of his experimentally. He groans, weaving his hands through my hair and holding my mouth more firmly against his. I buck against him and gasp in surprise.

"Oh! Dean..um.." I mumble incoherently.

"Mmm?" he moans, tasting the skin at my neck and unbuttoning his shirt quickly.

"You're so...Sooo," I moan. Running my hands along his firm chest and abs, I bite my lip and grab his belt, yanking him against me, "it's so big!"

He chuckles under his breath and backs me into the wall, gripping my hips and lifting me up so my legs can wrap around his waist, "Is that going to be a problem, Bella?"

I squirm a little, nervous; I've never been so wet and I'm sure he can feel it through my panties. I definitely picked a good day to wear a skirt.

Making up my mind, I grip his brown hair with one hand and his naked shoulder with the other; I mash my lips onto his and buck into him again. He responds just as passionately, pressing his cock firmly against my core, setting an incredible rhythm. He hits a spot that makes me throw my head back against the wall and groan.

"I need more, Dean, please!"

Lifting my shirt enough to access my breasts, he stares in amazement before bending his head and kissing one of my peaks. "They're beautiful, Bella." He glances up at me before licking and sucking, nibbling a little, then moving to the other nipple. My mouth drops open and I buck wildly against him, grinding against his hardness.

"Fuck!" he growls, making me even wilder. I love hearing him curse.

"Please, Dean", I beg.

"What do you need, Bella?" he whispers hoarsely against my breast.

"I need it," I whimper, "so bad!"

He swivels his hips deliciously. "This?"

"Ungh! Stop teasing!" I grab his hair roughly and pull his mouth back up to mine.

He unbuckles hit belt and pops the button open on his jeans, "Are you sure, sweetheart?" he asks, sliding his hands up my thighs, bringing my skirt up with them.

I reach down and grip his cock, worrying only for a second about how it will fit, before sliding my panties to the side and lining him up at my entrance. I lift my face to see him biting his lip and staring down at my hand on him.

"Positive, now fuck me with that big cock," I snarl.

He raises his brows and smirks devilishly before gripping my hips and shoving his cock into me. I scream, digging my nails into his shoulders, while he buries his face in my neck and groans. After a few seconds, he withdraws before slamming back in, setting a slow punishing pace.

"You know," he pants "if you wanted to be fucked, all you had to do was say so."

"Dammit, Dean" I whimper, "stop playing!" I dig my heels into his ass and swivel my hips, trying to speed him up.

He moans loudly and grabs my hips, backing us up to the bed, lying down so I'm on top. "You're so needy, sweetheart," he says gruffly against my lips, "go ahead and fuck yourself on me...make that pussy feel better."

His words cause a gush of fluid to leak out onto his cock. Sitting up straight, I start lifting myself up and down at a steady pace. Moving my hands up my stomach to my breasts, I pinch and twist my nipples, dropping my head back at the extreme pleasure.

"Oh fuck, Dean!"

Suddenly, I find myself on my back with Dean's green eyes glaring down at me, his cock slamming into me deeper than I thought possible. "You're too sexy for your own good, baby" he growls, "making me lose control like this."

I bite my lip and run my nails down his back slowly until I'm cupping his ass, pulling him tighter against me. "I'm soooo close, please make me come" I mewl.

Putting his hands on either side of my head, he lifts his torso and swivels his hips, making me gasp when he hits a spot inside me I didn't even know was there. "There, sweetheart?" he smirks. Continuing his thrusts, he hits that spot over and over, making me tighten my walls around him. "Oh yeah, definitely there," he chuckles breathlessly.

I moan and look at him incredulously, feeling my orgasm coming on already. "Fuck, yes! There, Dean! Nipples..please," I pant. He immediately understands and bends down to lick and suck at my nipples, thrusting into me harder. I feel my legs start to shake and my orgasm take hold. "Ohhhh, fuck!"

"That's it, baby. Come on my cock," he moans. He doesn't slow down, keeping up his hard, short thrusts. I arch my back and squeeze him for all he's worth, moaning incoherently. "Son of a bitch, Bella!" I hear him yell, feeling his jerky thrusts and then suddenly he's coming inside me, keeping my orgasm going.

Several moments later and I feel him collapse on top of me, panting into my neck. I wrap my arms around him to keep him there, enjoying his weight, not wanting him to leave quite yet.

"Sammy's going to be back any minute," he chuckles. "You're going to have to let me up sometime."

"Mmmm...not yet." I pull my head back and look up into his green eyes. "Thank you, Dean" I whisper.

His eyes soften and he smirks, "Anytime, sweetheart."


End file.
